


大哥和大姐

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, F/M, GB, Other, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	大哥和大姐

隐藏兄控妹妹x妹控哥哥  
搞哥哥真开心.jpg  
————  
【一】  
  我一直以为我大哥和我大姐只是单纯的兄妹关系。  
  直到那天被叫去买菜我的小叛逆一上来，拎着菜篮气势汹汹回家，想对他们宣布“美少女绝不去买菜”这个宇宙真理时，我才发现原来这两个人搞在了一起。  
  我现在还记得那个惊心动魄的一天。  
  那天天还是这样的蓝，万里无云；草还是那么的青，有几朵小花点缀。  
  我那个原本应该穿着围裙准备做饭的大哥把围裙扔了，整个人衣衫不整的..哦不，他连的衣服基本被扒的差不多了。  
  我大姐坐在他怀里，身上的长裙依然整齐，连根头发丝都整齐地待在它应该待在的位置。  
我姐和平常看上去一样柔弱又无害，如果不是我看见我大哥的奶。头被吸的又红又大，锁骨上还有一块吻。痕，我还真这么以为是我大哥兽性爆发，强行猥琐无辜妹妹。  
虽然我大姐被吓得煞白的脸在我看来让她像小兔子一样，让人恍惚之间以为她是个omega。但我知道，这个淑女是个曾经手举两百多斤大胖子上楼梯的alpha。  
“你...你...”  
她看看我哥，又看了看我。张着嘴想要解释，可是“你”了半天，也没说出来什么。  
倒是我哥这个omega此时表现出alpha应有的担当。他下意识把我姐护到怀里，我这个傻哥哥可能忘记我俩都是alpha这件事。  
他护她干嘛？  
怕我俩拼刺刀吗？  
“滚出去买菜！”  
我哥黑着脸冲我吼了一声，让原本打算找句话打个哈哈糊弄过去的我，迫于长男的威严（准确说是从小被大哥打到大产生的求生欲），迅速拎着菜篮子出去买菜。  
回来时天依然那么蓝，草依然那么青，但我总感觉一切都不同了。  
那年，年仅十八岁的我觉得自己承受了我这个年龄不该承受的东西。  
我不知道该如何回去面对他们，虽然我知道他们也在想这个问题。  
进屋，开门，把菜篮子放到厨房。  
这一连串动作都和以前一模一样，可是我却感觉每个动作做起来都是那么费劲。  
空气仿佛凝结住了，细小一个动作都能发出让人害怕的可怕声响。  
我轻手轻脚走进厨房，生怕惊动正手握菜刀的大哥，怕他回想起刚才被打断的没事，一个发怒，不顾兄妹亲情把我砍了。  
小心行事，莫要惹他。  
可是当我看见他那张被气得发黑的脸时，我一下子就笑了。  
一想到那张严肃起来能把小孩吓哭的脸，会在我大姐那种娇小姑娘身下娇喘呻吟，我就想乐。  
这反差感太大了，如果发到网上一定是世上违和感最大的一对了。  
就在我笑的忍不住靠墙捂着肚子时，我看见我大哥手握菜刀站着旁边微笑看着我...  
【二】  
晚上，我在床上辗转反侧，回忆两个人之间过往的猫腻。  
很多事情想起来觉得像，又觉得不像。  
两个人的亲密动作像是一对情侣，可说是兄妹之间的互动，却也说得过去。  
这时，想起我和我姐第一次分化时的场景。  
我大姐早我一年分化。  
她是在夏日的一个下午突然分化，当时电视上正在播《还珠格格》。  
我当时正舔着一根小布丁，突然闻到一股浓郁的牛奶味，但却没感觉有什么不对，只觉得那根小布丁味道分外香甜。  
当我把舔得干干净净的木棒扔进垃圾桶，抬头准备继续看电视时，我发现我大姐捂着嘴在哭。  
牛奶味越来越浓，就连当时还分不清楚abo三类人有什么区别的我都意识到不对劲。  
我连忙喊了一声“大哥”，抓起电话就给我妈打去。  
还没等对面“喂”完，我就立马塞过去一句“姐姐分化，这时我看见我哥连滚带爬从屋子里跑了出来。他刚一开门，我就感觉一股咖啡味从他屋子里涌了出来。  
刚分化的alpha的信息素味道浓郁到可以让一个  
omega直接发情。  
当时的我自己自然也不知道这一点，我满脑子都是“牛奶加咖啡，味道好极了”。  
放下电话，我哥就让我去外面玩。  
“晚点回来也没关系，顺便把菜买了。”  
事后回想起来，那天是我第一次买菜。之后，我经常被叫出去买菜...  
如果不是这天凑巧碰见我才明白这其中不可告人的秘密，我就永远和那天的我一样云里雾里地被叫去买菜，甚至还觉得自己这是长大的一种表现。  
我今天帮哥哥做了家务。  
那天晚上，我在要交给老师的作业本.上美滋滋地写下这一点。  
临走前我想关了电视，我哥却让我把音量调高。  
我心想多浪费啊，可有转念一想，没准姐姐难受，听听电视声能减少痛苦。  
买完菜回来，发现是我大姐带着围裙在厨房做饭。  
“大哥身体不舒服，现在下不来床，今天就我来做饭”  
我不明白为什么是本来难受的大姐来做饭，而本来好好的大哥却躺在床上，下不来床。  
“大哥怎么了? "  
“腰疼。”  
“腰? ? "  
【三】  
我这个三天不揭瓦，浑身难受的小混世魔女，不出所料分化成了alpha  
那时我已经接受了正规的生理教育，对于自己的变化自然了如指掌。  
那还是在一个夏天的下午，电视里仍然放着《还珠格格》。  
我和我哥看着电视，这时我感觉下腹发热，身上烧起了一团火。  
闻到一股柠檬味蔓延空中，我明白我分化了。  
就像我大姐浓郁的信息素让我大哥突然发情一样，我也是那样。  
我看见我哥的脸逐渐发红，那股咖啡味又出现了。  
不过，我没有得到我姐的待遇。  
我哥咬着牙，强打起精神从我姐的房间里拿出了  
alpha抑制剂递给我。  
等我打完以后，他瘫坐在沙发上大喘着气。柠檬味逐渐散去，咖啡味却越来越浓厚。  
“你现在去社区医院领抑制剂，免费的。看见你大  
姐，顺便把她叫回来。”  
没心没肺的我当时没意识到自己和大姐之间的区别待遇，当时满脑子都是“连抑制剂社区都给发!社会主义真好! "  
现在一想起来，我明白为什么我需要抑制剂，我姐不需要。  
原来她的生理需求都被我大哥解决了。  
难怪每个月总有好几天早上，我发现我姐都是从我大哥屋子里出来的  
——  
我可能会写后续（前传？）  
背着妹妹偷情什么的，真好吃！  
严肃暴躁哥哥被淑女妹妹压在身下日


End file.
